


Chronicles of a Super Prison

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: Ben 10 Series, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: In-between dimensions there exists a massive prison, built to contain individuals from throughout the multiverse, and make them pay for any number of universal crimes.Mainly through really sexy scenarios.Read their tales here!(Open to suggestions for chapters, details at the end of chapter 1)
Kudos: 12





	Chronicles of a Super Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Hello, Salacious_Sovereign here, with a reboot of "Daily Life of a Super (Lewd) Prison"! I am... _very_ unsatisfied with my style of writing there (a given, considering it's my very first fic..), and want to take another shot at it!
> 
> This will be a very occasional series, with VERY sporadic updates. I will be accepting suggestions however, and building a large sheet of rules regarding that.
> 
> I will leave a note at the bottom concerning my other series as of 12/16/2020, if you're curious or concerned.
> 
> Now enough talking, onto the story!

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, you are hereby sentenced for life!" a deep robotic voice yelled down at her, followed by the echoing slam of a gavel on wood.

That is what occupied the young Anodite's mind, ever since that fateful day she was arrested by strange robots, ones even more powerful than anything her cousin's watch could stop. Taken to a court of inter-dimensional law, tried and sentenced for a crime she hadn't know she'd ever committed, let alone even was aware of. And now here she was, with those same constructs guiding her by arm into a massive structure, one that was taller than any skyscraper and shaped like a stadium, stretching into the horizon as far as she could see. But she was very sure there wouldn't be any sports hosted here.

Although she was still in her normal clothing of a light blue t-shirt and white shorts, their familiarity didn't provide much comfort, as they were joined by a massive set of steel manacles encasing her hands, much more than necessary for her small strength. She'd try to call upon her magic, the **real** source of her power, and a metal collar around her neck would tingle, forcing her to stop in worry of the consequences.

She looked up at her captors, the same robots that took down Ben so effortlessly, as they held each of her arms in one massive hand. They were very large in size, even more so than her cousin's Tetramand form, and designed to look almost like fully armored riot troopers with their visors instead of eyes and seamless bulk. A black with red trim flowed down their chests, and she once more wondered who made these powerful automatons, and what they wanted with her.

Taken to two large doors that were segmented diagonally and larger than even the hulking robots that flanked her. They seemed much more advanced than even the alien technology she'd come across in her summer adventures. They slid open without a sound, an ominous thing for something their size, and the metallic hands on her arms pushed her inside to a small futuristic room as they shut behind her. Nozzles located in the four corners made hisses like they should be spraying something, but nothing came. A few moments later the hiss stopped and a woman's voice (heavily marred in electronics to the point where Gwen wasn't sure it was human) echoed through the room. " _Decontamination process complete. Continue escorting the prisoner."_ The doors in front of her slid open, and she was once again forced along her journey into this gargantuan complex.

While being escorted by her captors, she noticed that the building kept that futuristic look, the grey of steel was all over, with harsh overhead lighting being the only break in the monotony. The few times they passed by a door, they were the type that slid inside the walls, although much smaller than the ones used to enter the building. It was making her wonder all the more of who had taken her, that they were able to construct such a massive and advanced facility, and Gwen's mind began to conjure images of what could be waiting for her in this strangely uniform building. Eventually they stopped moving so uniformly down the corridor, turning left to a human-sized door in the wall. It hissed and opened to the side, revealing the first living creature she'd seen since her capture.

A human stood before her, a nice contrast to the robots and technology that have been around so far. The woman was taller than herself by no more than six inches, with curly brown hair coming down to her neck and framing a beautiful pale face. The image was contrasted by her intense blue eyes, the eyes of someone in command and fully embracing that mindset.

Her outfit however, was of great interest to Gwen. It was military, colored black with gold trim, it encompassed an envelope hat upon her curly hair, a very smooth and formal jacket decorated in tassels and medals, and open enough to show a nice white dress shirt underneath. A short skirt reached to slightly above her knees, showcasing her legs which were themselves encased in black nylon stockings, ending in some black dress shoes with a small heel at the bottom.

All in all, the woman was dressed for success, and nailing it in every way.

She stood there for a moment, her steely gaze looking up and down Gwen's smaller form, judging for sure but giving no clue as to her opinion. Just as Gwen was getting antsy, the woman broke the silence. "Gwendolyn Tennyson" she began, "Quite the prisoner we have. An Anodite of all things, brought to our facility. A lot of power in one so young, and yet still you stand before me, ready to pay for your crimes." At that Gwen bristled. "I haven't done anythi-"

A slap echoed through the room as the woman's finely manicured hand met the young girl's cheek with considerable force. "I did not tell you to speak, **prisoner**." She said sternly, putting strong emphasis on the title. "I am Ms. Krieger, the Warden of this facility you find yourself in, and it is my job to make sure troublemakers like you are to be punished for your transgressions against universal law."

As Gwen recovered from the shock and pain of the hit, the warden continued in an even tone. "As far as you are concerned, girl, I am god while you are staying here. Anything I say goes, regardless of what that might be. I will be afforded the respect my position commands, or you will be subject to extra programs to enforce that respect, do I make myself clear?" Gwen demurely nodded her head, unwilling to be struck once more and knowing that between the woman and the robot, she had no power at all to do otherwise. "Good" the warden said, and turned to walk further into the room, the robots at Gwen's side forcing her to follow along. She took the opportunity to look at her surroundings.

It was a very small room, barren except for the doors at either end and a box in the middle the size of a dinner table. It was made of that same grey metal that encompassed the rest of the facility, although it had a smaller version of the segmented doors she'd seen on the top surface, and true to consistency, once the warden stepped close to it, the panels hissed open and a platform rose up to the surface.

The warden stepped in front of the table before Gwen could see what was on top. Her hands moved about the table as she began to speak "As with any penitentiary, you will be expected to wear the uniform provided to you. However, just as our facility is non-standard, so is our uniform, and as such I and our two guards here will assist you in getting it on." And as she moved out of the way, holding up the mentioned uniform, Gwen blanched at the sight.

It was **certainly** not what she was expecting. Instead of the sight of an orange jumpsuit and white underclothes, she was met with a series of black leather straps that interlocked with each other, and leave all areas of modesty exposed to the elements. It was less a piece of clothing and more of an outlining of the human body.

Gwen refused to let this stand. "Are you serious?!" She yelled, her outrage bursting forth. "You expect me to wear that! It doesn't hide a single thing, at least the orange uniforms cover everything, this is like wearing a big net!" The warden stood calmly, letting the girl wear herself down with her tirade, and once she'd run out of words, the Warden smoothly spoke.

"I expect every single one of my prisoners to wear this at all times, unless instructed otherwise. Now strip, or the guards will do so for you." Gwen shook in rage at the spot, but relented, unwilling to let the herself be forcibly made nude.

With angry tears in her eyes and a prominent blush on her cheeks, she removed her outer clothes, leaving only her plain white panties to save any modesty. The warden narrowed her eyes at Gwen's form, and walked over to the girl. She stood in front of Gwen, looking down at her like a posh king might a dirty peasant. "I said **strip** " she commanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

As Gwen shook in rage and fear, the two conflicting emotions leaving the girl unable to act further, the warden narrowed her eyes further, clearly displeased with the prisoner's lack of action. "Very well. If that's how you want to act, than I shall have to respond in kind." She motioned towards the robots, and Gwen felt her body be encompassed entirely, two large hands holding the entirety of her form, forcing her to hold still.

Meanwhile, the other began pulling down her underwear, very gently for something that bulky, and very soon she stood entirely naked before the warden and the two guards. Gwen idly thought that she's at least thankful the guards are robots rather than humans, as it makes the situation less mortifying, but it was still embarrassing and degrading to be forcibly stripped in her entirety. The robot began to fasten the straps around Gwen's form, and eventually it was all she was wearing. She could feel as the straps very clearly avoided her any areas that would need to be covered up, fastening around her shoulders, under her tiny breasts, and hooking around her legs, leaving all of her most important areas on display.

As Gwen shivered at the feel of the open air on places where she was very unused to exposing, Warden Krieger began to speak, her voice unfriendly compared to her earlier stoicism. "While normally you would simply don your uniform and be escorted to your cell, you have deigned to defy me twice even after being warned against such, and so I will instill a harsher punishment than a mere slap, hopefully one that can curb your rebellious attitude." She produced something from behind her back, an object that the young girl had never seen before.

In the warden's hand was a strange shape, almost like a Fabergé egg on it's small stand that Gwen had once seen pictures of in a history textbook, though that was where the similarities ended. For one it was lacking all the fine ornamentation that a Fabergé egg would have, being smooth like glass and colored a deep black. It reflected light like polished metal, and with the topmost part much more pointed than an egg would be, though not nearly so as to be considered sharp. It was noticeably larger than the warden's hand, most likely she would need two to even wrap around the thickest part of the shape. As Gwen pondered the strange object, the warden began commanding the robots that still held her in their grip. "Guards, restrain the prisoner, reverse insertion pose."

The robots jumped to life, grabbing Gwen's form and before she was even aware of any movement on her part, she was facing the door they came from, her exposed rear facing the warden, her spread legs held by the bots disallowing her any concealment down there. Her face flushed bright red as she considered what the warden could see, and so focused was she on her embarrassing pose that she didn't hear as Warden Krieger stated another command, and Gwen suddenly felt a cold liquid being poured straight between her buttcheeks.

She instinctively arched to get away from the cold, but the guard's grips were too tight to provide her any movement beyond a small wiggle of her behind. But then she stopped, as she felt fingers rub the oil around her rear exit. They began tracing around her pucker, not spreading the substance very far with the almost single-minded focus it had. Gwen gasped and groaned quietly to herself as the strange massage continued.

But just as quickly as it began, it stopped. Gwen tried to use the time to regain her bearings from the weird sensations she'd just experienced, but very soon she felt something else prodding at her butthole. Something much more solid and pointed than a finger, and as her emotions were again sent disarray, the thing **pushed.**

She instinctively clenched around the object as hard as she could, hoping to waylay the intrusion long enough to understand what was happening. No such luck was afforded to her, as the object slowly but steadily forced open her hole, causing her breaths to come in staggered and wispy. She hung in the air, desperately wriggling and clenching her butt to gain some control over the scenario, but as she relaxed her hole, the force continued and the object rapidly made progress, her asshole spreading wide as the object surged in.

Gwen let out a shrill shriek to the uncaring room, and heaved in breaths as she felt her ass being split open. It felt like there was an entire baseball bat inside of her, and it was the strangest feeling she'd ever been subject to. But regardless of her feelings, the object surged on, and slowly but surely Gwen's rear was filled against her will. As it moved on further, she could feel her exit spreading wider and wider, accommodating the intrusion more and more, and the young girl found herself wondering how much more there could possibly be to enter her.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her anus closed around something much thinner, and her rear intruder's progress came to a halt. Gwen took the opportunity to breathe deeply, taking the time to relax and recuperate before more entered her roughly treated ass. The hands of the robots maneuvered her around, and she found herself once again facing Warden Krieger.

"The plug will remain inside of you for the next two days, as a reminder of what rebelliousness will get you." She motioned with her hand, and the robots placed Gwen on the ground. Her legs immediately gave out from under her, and they reaffirmed their grip to keep her from collapsing on the cold steel floor. "Unable to stand after such a small intrusion?" Warden Krieger noted aloud. "We'll have to fix that in time. For now, guards! Take Ms. Tennyson to her cell."

As Gwen felt herself being carried like luggage to her new home, she heard the parting, mocking words of the warden. "Welcome to your new life, Gwendolyn. I will be sure to make your stay **very** productive..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's your introduction to the Prison! Not too much happened, but that'll be saved for later...
> 
> As for my 3 current series, here's my news:
> 
> In General: I have begun a new full-time job, the stepping stone to my overall career in fact, so much of my time is going there as well as my general hobbies outside of writing smut.
> 
> A Record of Metamorphosis: I won't lie, the comment by HenryHammer derailed me quite a bit, and I've been trying to accumulate more details of exhibitionist acts for women, from a realistic perspective. I realize it's porn, but I'd like it to be BELIEVABLE porn, y'know?
> 
> Training of Lincoln Loud: I'm currently storyboarding the details and mindsets of the characters going forward, to make the overall path more natural and flowing.
> 
> No Pain, No Gain: This one's a doozy. The conversation in part two is very hard for me to write, I'll admit, and it doesn't help that I've added another chapter to the mix, so planning it all to flow into each other without feeling disjointed has been my main goal.
> 
> Rest assured, I have still been writing in this time, just not completing anything really. I have many unfinished drafts right now that I plan to finish, along with the various chapters-in-progress.
> 
> I work best when I have someone to bounce ideas off of, and none of my personal friends would be down to discuss these sorts of topics, so if you'd like to contribute, I can be contacted at:
> 
> Twitter: @Salacious_S  
> Baraag: https://baraag.net/@Salacious_Sovereign  
> Email: salacious_sovereign@yahoo.com


End file.
